Mind games
by renzic
Summary: Is Grissom going insane or is there something more to these dreams? Completed
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters but doesn't stop a girl for wishing**

**_A/N_ So poor Grissom I'm going to put him through the ringer in this story, I have a few more chapters up my sleeve so this story will continue, please r&r it would give a newbie some much needed feedback. Oh and if you can't guess the italics is the dream/ thing scenes**

_A face, a face white with fear, her eyes burning into his, so much pain in those eyes._

Grissom woke with a start heart pounding in his chest, hair matted to his forehead and sweat dripping from his brow. That woman, who was she?, the image of the frightened woman was still fresh in his mind, the image, the fear she felt had plagued his sleep over the last three nights. He rolled over and looked at the clock and sighed he'd only been asleep an hour, oh well there was no way he could sleep again now. He got up and padded his way to the bathroom his reflection in the full length mirror near the bathroom door startled him, obvious bags under his eyes and dry sweat plastered his hair to his scalp.

"Nothing a shower can't fix" he muttered to himself. Flicking on the switch in the bathroom his eyes fixated on the sink where he saw Sara's spare toothbrush nicely aligned by his, a smile graced his lips as he remembered asking her to start spending the day at his place, she had never really left after that first day, in fact when she got back from San Francisco he wanted her to move in permanently, the pure thought of this made his brain forget about the terrible dreams as he thought about the future.

He was two hours early for shift but this was nothing new, so no strange looks were cast his way as he walked down the corridor to his office. He had a stack of paperwork to do anyway, which would keep him busy until shift started. Dreams long forgotten he plunged into the mound that threatened to take over his desk.

The next time he raised his head he saw a strawberry blonde pop her head through the door.

"Are we having the night off or are you going to hand out assignments tonight?" Catherine asked as she brought the rest of her body through the door.

"I'll be right there just give me a second to wake my legs up from their paperwork induced slumber" Grissom replied with a wirery smile as he started to get up from the desk.

"I'll get the troops ready" Catherine's commented as she escaped back through the door. By the time Grissom got to the break room Nick and Warrick were already seated with Catherine getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Ok, Warrick I want you to continue on with your B&E from last night, Catherine, Nick you're with me we have a 419 out in the desert Brass is already there, Nick I want you to be primary on this as Catherine or I may get called away to another case seeing how were short until Sara gets back, ok that's about it, we'll take two cars, I'll meet you there" with that Grissom got up and left.

"See you later War, have fun" Nick teased as he and Catherine left the break room.

The scene looked like any other desert crime scene, heat pumping down from the sun's rays, dirt everywhere, not a person insight except the hand full of law enforcement officers crowding the scene. It was obvious before they even got to touch the body that this was the secondary crime scene for starters the woman was dressed in a stunning black dress that no woman would ever wear to the desert. Secondly there was no visible sign of blood around the body suggesting this was a pure and simple dumping. Nick was first to the body while Catherine took perimeter photos. Looking down at the body he could tell that she was no more that 35, pretty and hadn't deserved to die. He knew he shouldn't bring his own feelings into cases but sometimes it was hard when you could just tell it was unjust what had happened. Oh well time to start on processing the body.

Nick was halfway through processing when he felt a presence beside him, looking sideways he saw Grissom's shoes.

"She hasn't been here long there doesn't seem to be any bugs and her skins not that dry" Nick looked up as he said this to try and get confirmation from Grissom that this was in fact true, he knew he was a good CSI and that his theory was in fact correct but it didn't hurt not to have his boss to agree with his ideas. But no sound came from Grissom's mouth, he just stood there his jaw set, face as white as anything just staring, but he wasn't staring at Nick but at the face of the body. Nick was astounded at all the crime scene's he'd been at with Grissom he'd never seen him like this, he looked for lack of a better word, frightened.

"Did you know her?" Nick asked hoping the answer wasn't going to be yes. Grissom turned his head and looked down at Nick then blinked as if he was coming out of a dream.

"I'm going to go help Catherine" was all Grissom choked out as he turned and walked off. After the scene was processed it was time to get back to the lab, loading up the vehicle Nick was desperate to ask Catherine if she had felt anything was off with Grissom after seeing the corpse.

"I didn't notice anything was off, maybe he looks a bit tired but I put that down to Sara being away I figured he was missing her" she replied to Nicks questioning as she placed her kit into the Tahoe

"It was more than that Cath , I've never seem him look so frightened, so uncontrolled at a crime scene, normally he'd bend down and help me examine the body but it was like this one was something he couldn't cope with."

"Well hopefully he'll deal with whatever it is, because at the moment we have little or no evidence and we'll need all the hands we can get" Catherine commented as she jumped into the passenger of the SUV.

Grissom slammed his hand into the steering wheel sending a sharp pain through his arm. "Damn, Damn" was all he could get out as he focused on what had just happened. How could it have been the girl out of his dreams the one with the burning eyes how was it possible he didn't even know her. He'd made himself look like a fool in front of Nick, he almost collapsed at the sight of the body, good one Grissom, now he'll be going around telling Cath and Warrick how there emotionless leader almost fainted at the sight of the dead. No, he needed to find out who this woman was and how she died he needed to stay objective, emotions or dreams for that matter should never stand in the way of the evidence.

"Ok, Grissom you're on finding out the identity of the victim, Cath, you can deal with the physical evidence and I'll help you when I've finished finding out how she died with Doc Robbins." Nick had given Grissom finding out the identity because he was worried he wouldn't be able to handle seeing the body again, plus if any other cases came up Grissom could handle an identity search much easier than if he was halfway thorough processing physical evidence. Grissom was relieved at being given the identity search as it was what he needed to find out the most about this victim even if it was to put his mind at rest that he didn't know this person.

Three hours later Grissom's eyes were burning, still nothing on afis or missing persons data base. Taking off his glasses he could feel the lack of sleep catch up on him, he needed to go for a walk. He somehow found himself planted outside the morgue staring at the door, he was about to reach for the handle when he heard Nick come out of the processing room to his right.

"I was looking for you, ID search is going slow" Grissom lied.

"Oh well I've been with Cath for the last hour processing the vics clothes we've just finished, come in and we'll discuss what we know so far" Nick replied as he turned back into the room. After he joined them in the processing room Nick started with his conclusions so far

"Ok so far we have the fact that she was dressed in a pretty expensive dress made of silk so if we find the primary crime scene we hopefully will link fibers to the dress. No bugs, skin was not too dry so Doc reckons she was only out in the desert for maybe a couple of hours or so before she was found, she was killed by three stab wounds to the chest then dressed afterwards. Funny thing is the killer waited long enough for the bleeding to stop then washed the body before putting on the dress on. No shoe marks near the body suggesting the perp covered his tracks as he left. No ID on the vic yet, so the next step is to trace the dress, but it's already an hour after shift ended so I suggest we all go home and pick this up tomorrow night"

Catherine nodded in agreement and added "I have to get Linds away to school anyway in half an hour" With this they all left, both Nick and Catherine headed towards the locker room while Grissom headed to his office, as he passed the Computer room he saw the computer he'd been working at, it wouldn't hurt if he put in another hour or so looking through the missing person files, besides he wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty bed and possible nightmares he thought as he sat himself in the chair once more.


	2. Things are getting strange

_The thrill he felt, the power, but this time not as much as the last he needed more he needed to do it again sooner, so far he'd been restrained spacing them out over states, but now he'd already picked the next. Yes this one would do he picked up her photo looking down at her blond blue eyed features and fantasized about what it would be like, to stab her like the others._

Grissom woke disorientated head pounding, where was he?, what was that dream about? he lifted his head up from the table that had been his pillow. He was in the computer room still, he must of blacked out, must have been because he hadn't slept he rationalized to himself, the last thing he could remember was looking at the screen and seeing the victims face on the missing persons database. He groaned as he shifted his head to look at his watch, damn it, it was half an hour before shift started well he'd have to use his back up clothes in his office. He looked back at the computer screen as he straightened himself out, the girl's name was Mary Stewart from Utah, by the looks of it she came to Vegas two weeks ago and was reported missing four days ago when she didn't turn up on the bus home. He pressed the print button as he got up out of the chair and retrieved the page on his way out the door in search for some clean clothes.

Catherine hurried down the hall way she was already late, Lindsey had been sick at school so had come home early, where upon she had to ring the babysitter to see if she could come in early until her sister was off work. Hopefully they were in the break room still going with the start of shift meeting. "Sorry I'm late" she apologized as she sat down at the table.

"As I was saying Grissom found out the name of our vic, Mary Stewart from Blaiseville, Utah came to Vegas two weeks ago for a holiday never went back home" Nick shuffled the missing persons file over the table to Catherine.

"Warrick finished his B&E last night so will be joining us on the case he's going to do some castings on the knife to see if he can identify the weapon, Cath I'd like you and Grissom to follow up on this missing person report see if you can find out about anybody she might of met with where she stayed et cetera, I'm going to follow the dress see if I can find the distributor, ok let me know if you guys get anything interesting" with that Nick left with Warrick in tow. Catherine looked over at Grissom , he hadn't said a word in that meeting although that was not ungrissom like but she was starting to wonder if Nick had a point, he did look pale she'd get to the bottom of it if there was in fact anything wrong but for now they had work to do.

Catherine pulled the Tahoe out into the traffic from the hotel carpark, "Well that was a complete waste of time, manager could barely remember his own name let alone who stayed there, I guess the next stop is the bus station see if anybody remembers her there" Catherine paused as she looked over at Grissom for any indication he was actually listening to what she had to say.

"Grissom are you actually listening or am I interrupting your genius thought processes" Catherine asked as she turned her eyes back to the road

" Sorry, I was thinking, what if this isn't the first victim, what if there are others in other states" Grissom pondered out loud

"Gil there is nothing to suggest that there have been any other victims or that there is any connection to any other cases, what's brought this on anyway, what do you know that I don't?" Catherine asked as she turned the Tahoe into a side street.

"Could you drop me off back at the lab, there's something I'd like to checkout" Grissom requested as he turned his head towards Catherine.

"Alright but you owe me I can't stand the bus station especially on my own" Catherine replied as she did a U-turn in the road to head back towards the lab.

Several things had been nagging Grissom since waking up in the computer room. The first was the fact that he had blacked out, at first he thought he'd just drifted off to sleep but it was more than that he couldn't remember closing his eyes or putting his head down on the table. Secondly the dream he had, was it really a dream? it felt more like he was seeing things through someone else's eyes if so who? Thirdly the dream or whatever it was suggested there had been other victims. He'd been racking his brain to see if he could remember any cases that seemed to have the same MO he had the sneaking suspicion that he had seen this one before. It seemed like a good idea when he had headed back to the lab to check through previous cases but now looking at the pile before him he wasn't quite sure.

Nick picked up his phone on the third ring "Stokes" he barked into the phone "Nick, it's Cath I've just dropped Grissom back at the lab, apparently he thinks there might be other cases linked to this one"

"What makes him think that?" replied nick as he watched the computer go through retail stores that sold silk dresses.

"I have no clue, he just sort of said it out of the blue didn't give me a reason he just wanted to go back to the lab, just thought I'd let you know as you might want to see if he's got anything, I got to go the bus station security guy has just come back with some video tape"

"Well ok Cath I'll see you when you get back here, thanks for the news" Nick pressed the off button on the phone and placed it on the table. Well now was a good a time as any to see Grissom he thought as he left the computer room.

As Nick walked through the door big Billy bass started his tune "I'd wish the battery's would run down in that thing" Nick muttered under his breath as he walked towards Grissoms desk

"Have you found anything" Nick inquired as he sat down in the seat opposite Grissom. Grissom held his hand up to silence Nick while he finished reading the particular file he had in his hand. As he looked up Nick could see how tired his supervisor looked in fact he wondered if he'd been there all day before shift started, actually now that he thought about it Grissom's SUV had been in the same spot as last night and had a nice layer of desert dust on it as if it hadn't been moved, his train of thought was interrupted as Grissom spoke up. "I think possibly these three cases are from the same guy, three stab wounds to the chest, all of the woman in the 30-35 age group, all washed then clothed"

"But then how did we not pick these up when we entered the police report into the data base" Nick interrupted

" Because this particular homicide was from Oregon twenty five years ago, this twenty years ago in California, this one ten years ago in Utah " Grissom recited off as he slapped each file down onto the desk.

"Well if there from different states how come we have them here at the lab?" Nick asked as he tried to process the fact that they may now be dealing with a serial killer.

"Because twenty years ago the California case was one of mine, in fact it worried me at the time that we never caught the killer and over the years he's committed now another 2 murders I originally followed the case looking every five years for maybe another killing, it's been a longtime since the last killing I thought possibly he may have stopped, it's one of the reasons it took me awhile to realize we might be dealing with the same guy, we have to catch him Nick this can't keep going on" Nick almost didn't catch the last part of Grissom's comment as it was almost a whisper.

"Well if he's only killing periodically then we may have lost our chance, he may have already left town, besides how can we be sure it's him?" Nick asked as he reached over for the files on Grissom's desk.

"The knife he uses is a special double blade with an insignia on the hilt, the infinity sign actually, I didn't look at the autopsy photos of our vic until just now but the stab wounds seem to be consistent with the previous cases we will know for certain when Warrick gets finished with the knife casts". Nick sighed as this case just got ten times more complicated

"Well if you didn't catch him twenty years ago how do we expect to catch him now?" he asked Grissom

"With the evidence Nicky, you're the primary on this you need to decide where to go from now I have complete" Grissom was caught mid sentence as Catherine walked through his door.

"I think we may have a suspect" she blurted out with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning

"Really" Nick replied in surprise

"I picked up that video tape from the bus station, there was a guy that seemed to spend a longtime sitting around for his bus like maybe 10 hours he left just after our victim, seems a bit suspicious to me" they could tell by the enthusiasim in her voice that Catherine wanted to show them.

"Ok lead the way" instructed Nick as he got up from his chair, just then Grissom's cell phone rang

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" he motioned as he reached for the phone. Nick left traipsing after Catherine thinking about what it might be like to catch this killer after so long that was of course if Grissom was right.

"Grissom"

"Gris it's me, you busy?, oh that's a stupid question I'm sure you are seeing how it's' already half an hour after shifts ended and your still there, I miss you so much, oh look at me I'm babbling I should let you talk. " Sara's words echoed down the phone

"Oh Sara honey I miss you too" Grissom had to stop himself sighing at the end of that comment "Um, yeah I guess we're busy a 419 in the desert I let Nick be primary" replied as he ran a hand over his face.

"Gris you sound tired hope you're not working too hard I don't want you all exhausted when I get home tomorrow"

"Uh yeah what time am I supposed to pick you up again?"

" 6am" The conversation went on for a few more minutes chatting about Sara's holiday and how much they missed each other before Grissom signed off. He better go look at this video before Nick and Catherine dragged him into the AV room. As he went to stand suddenly the world went black.

"Must have been Sara on the phone, probably being all who loves who the most, give him a few minutes then we'll hijack the phone call and drag him to the AV room" Catherine joked as she placed the video in the recorder.

"See this man here look he has a base ball cap which unfortunately covers his face but see here" she motioned towards the door from the bus unloading area on the tape "our vic, watch as she crosses his path, see his interest, then bamn he's out the door a minute after her"

"Could just be a interested party she was a pretty gal I mean just because he followed her doesn't mean he's our killer Cath"

"Well maybe you're right but who honestly waits around a greyhound station for 10 hours then suddenly gets up when our victim walks past then follows her, I checked in the preceeding hours he just sits there reading a book doesn't even get up to go to the toilet"

"Well it's a good lead but how are we supposed to find him there must be thousands of people that look like that"

"That is why you're the primary on this case Nick you have to decide where to go from here, if you don't mind I got to go check on Lindsey she had a fever, I'll come in early before next shift"

"Yeah sure, I'm going to go share this information with Grissom maybe interrupt his love talk" Nick joked as he headed in the direction of Grissom's office.


	3. Nightmares can be murder

Disclaimer: So same thing as the first disclaimer different page

**A/N: Firstly thank you all for you great reviews definitely means that chapters will go up relatively fast. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but hopefully I will get the next one up in the next 2 days so not too much of a wait, plus I'll be updating my other story at the same time. Happy reading (well apart from poor Grissom, he's a bit down on his luck)**

_The time was almost there he had his kit ready, she was picked, he just had to wait until she was ready to go home, then he'd strike, yes this one would be better._

"Grissom?" Nick questioned as he walked through the door of his office, he was about to turn around and leave when he noticed something at the foot of Grissom's desk. He stepped closer what was that, damn it was a shoe not just a shoe but Grissom's shoe which just happened to be attached to his leg.

"Grissom, oh god, Grissom wake up" he stuttered as he bent down while shaking his supervisor. Slowly, Grissom opened his eyes fixing on Nick, they were full of pain, but then like someone changing a T.V channel it was gone.

"Nick? What am I doing on the floor?" Grissom inquired

"I was hoping you could answer that for me, are you ok, are you hurt? we should get you to a hospital, I should have called 911" Nick quickly voiced his concern.

"No, I don't need a hospital I just haven't eaten today's all I must have blacked out from lack of food, I'm fine just help me up" Grissom asked as he raised his head from the floor.

"Look I'll drive you home, although I still think you should go to the hospital" Nick suggested as he helped Grissom up.

"Yes I think that home is best, thanks Nick, just let me get my coat" with that the two proceeded out of Grissom's office.

As they pulled up outside Grissom's town house Nick gave a quick glance towards his supervisor, he hadn't said a word since they left the lab.

"Well were here, do you want me to pick you up for next shift seeing how your Tahoe is still at the lab" Nick questioned

"No it's ok Nicky I'll bring my car to work, you don't need to go to the trouble" Grissom replied tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Ok, but just call me if you do need a ride"

"Thanks Nick, see you tonight" Grissom replied as he reached for the door handle. Once out of the SUV Nick watched him slowly move towards his house. There's something more going on than tiredness thought Nick as he pulled the Tahoe out from the curb.

Grissom dropped his keys onto the counter while he proceeded to the bedroom. Getting to his bathroom he opened his medicine cabinet searching desperately for his migraine medication. Opening the lid he popped the pills dry then stumbled towards his bed carrying the bottle with him into the other room. After placing the container on the table he lay down and prayed that when sleep came it would be dreamless.

_The knife glistened in his had he held it to the light to watch the rays bounce of its blade. Below him he could hear her muffled crys. She had been so easy to get so trusting. Excitement was coursing through his veins now was the time, he raised the knife to deliver the fatal blow, then it was over three perfect blows just like before. The pure ecstasy he felt was amazing as he got of the body and walked over to the video camera, he smiled as he switched it off._

"No" Grissom screamed as he fell out of bed, somehow he'd got tangled up in the sheets. He panted heavily as he got himself untangled. He'd just killed somebody, he knew he should just say it was a dream but, there was no doubt about it he had been the killer. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there trying to analyze the facts when the phone rang.

"Grissom" he managed to force out of his horse throat

"Are you ok, did I wake you?" Catherine's concerned tones transcended down the phone

"Uh, no, I'm fine, what is it?" Grissom hadn't meant to sound blunt but his head was still hurting and now his throat from his screams.

"Well there's been another one, not too far away from the other site, seems like she's still fresh couldn't of been there more than an hour, Nick's not answering his phone so Brass called me as you weren't answering your cell" Grissom looked down at his cell on his hip how the hell did he not hear or feel that going off?. Catherine continued on "So I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up on the way to the crime scene?".

"Yeah, how long will you be?" Grissom asked as he pulled himself together. "Well I'm just pulling up outside your place now" this answer was accompanied by two toots of the horn.

"Damn" was all Grissom got out as he headed towards the front door.


	4. Sara's problem

Disclaimer: If you've bothered to read this line well it shows that I don't own anything except your attention

**A/N So here it is the next chapter as promised again thank you for the reviews I won't leave you in the lurch I am about to chapter 8 in writing and the next couple of chapters after that are going to be hard to write, but I don't want to let you know too much. Any comments please let me know I'm always looking to make chapters better as I'm still a newbie at this fanfic stuff.**

As they arrived at the second crime scene Grissom looked withdrawn in the passenger seat. "Shall we go" Catherine asked as she peered over, he didn't seem to be making any movement to open the door. Then suddenly he reached for the handle and got out. "Ok" Catherine exclaimed as she followed out of the Tahoe.

"Female victim mid thirties, dressed in a red silk dress seems to be the same MO as the last one" Brass commented as they walked towards the body. Grissom reached the body first and what happened next caught everyone by surprise. Grissom looked at the body took two steps back and collapsed.

_What the hell am I doing here? Why was I looking at the body I just dumped?_

"Oh my god, get the paramedics over here" cried Catherine as she got down on her knees beside her friends head.

"Come on Grissom wake up, that's it Gil open your eyes" she requested as she gently shook him. He opened his eyes looking confused for a couple of seconds then focused on Catherine. Catherine then left his vision as two paramedics peered down on him. "Can you stand Mr Grissom?" one asked as the other went to help him up.

"I think so" he managed to get out before getting hauled to his feet and escorted over to the ambulance.

While Grissom was getting checked out, both Nick and Warrick arrived at the crime scene. "Sorry, Cath left my cell at the lab, didn't realize until War came knocking on my door this afternoon, where's Griss?" Nick asked as he surveyed his crime scene. Catherine motioned towards the ambulance

"He's in there, collapsed by the body, paramedics seem to think its just exhaustion, but I'm not so sure" Catherine commented with worry etched in her voice.

"Damn, I should of taken him off the case, last night" Nick exclaimed

"Nick you weren't to know that this would happen man" Warrick piped in.

"No you don't understand I found him collapsed in his office last night, he put it down to not eating but I didn't believe him, but I wasn't about to argue with him you know how stubborn he can be" Nick said with exasperation.

"It's not important in what we should have done what is more important that one of us takes him home and the rest of us process the scene." Catherine replied.

"I'll take him" volunteered Warrick "I mean you two have already been to one scene like this it makes more sense for you two to stay here" he could tell they wanted to argue but then realized he was right. "I'll see you back here after I've dropped him home" and with that he headed towards the ambulance.

Warrick stepped around the ambulances big open doors into in front of the bay. "How's he doin' guys?"

"Well he needs to eat, sleep and generally get rest, he's suffering from exhaustion" one of the paramedics replied.

"Hey, Gris I'm your taxi service for this evening, any tips would be much appreciated" Warrick joked with a small bow unfortunately this didn't have its desired effect on Grissom he didn't even look up at him, instead he just got up from the seat mumbled a thanks to the paramedics got down from the ambulance and started to walk towards the Tahoe that Nick and Warrick had brought to the crime scene. Warrick thanked the paramedics then ran to catch up with him. Grissom had already reached the Tahoe and was inside by the time he caught up. As Warrick jumped in the drivers seat he took a good look at Grissom, he looked terrible, he obviously hadn't been sleeping, by the looks of it he hadn't even changed his clothes from last shift but they looked slept in which was odd, he was being too quiet even for Grissom and avoiding Warrick's gaze this could not be good. He didn't think it was just exhaustion no he agreed with Catherine and Nick there was something else going on here.

It was nearing end of shift and Catherine had gotten nowhere fast she was going over the old case files that Nick had given her in Grissom's office and Grissom was right these did seem to be the same guy. But again lack of any evidence, this was starting to get frustrating plus the guy had broken his pattern, what did this all mean. She gave a sigh as she put down the file. Just then she heard footsteps approaching as she looked up she saw a flustered brunette come through the door.

"You're not Grissom, I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him I had to take a Taxi from the airport to here cost me an arm and a leg plus I had to put up with the guy talking all the way here while he drove, where is he, his Tahoe's still parked outside".

"Well hello to you to Sara, you're right I'm not Grissom, but I think you should sit down before you try and find him" Catherine suggested as she motioned towards the chair opposite her. Sara's face dropped at her words she knew something had to be wrong if Catherine was sitting at his desk, plus with her request to sit something was not right.

"What is it Catherine, tell me? Where is he? Why are you in his chair?"

"Calm down Sara, he's at home, before you go rushing over there let me tell you why, this afternoon he collapsed at a crime" Sara gasped at this comment and made a motion to get up she had to see Grissom

"But" Catherine continued "He's ok well at least from what we can tell it was just simple exhaustion, he's at home resting" Catherine was going to tell her suspicions that something else was going on but Sara didn't give her a chance as she raced out the door. Sara was half way down the hallway when she realized she didn't have vehicle, Grissom's was outside she could use that, lucky she had a spare key.

The house was dark when she walked in she started to call his name then stopped as she realized that he may in fact be asleep. She walked towards the bedroom, but first what she saw in the living room shocked her. Books and crossword puzzles everywhere on the coffee table all open, this disturbed her as she knew he was only this untidy when he couldn't sleep, he would often flit from book to book or do crosswords to try and lull his mind into sleep and by the amount of books he had on the table he was having a lot of trouble sleeping. She hastened her pace to the bedroom, what she saw there broke her heart, he was on top of the covers fully clothed with a bottle of his migraine pills sitting on the bedside table. He looked awful big bags under his eyes, his skin pale, she didn't have the heart to wake him so she just lay down beside him on the bed and put her hand in his, as she drifted off to sleep.

She shifted on the bed then opened her eyes expecting to see Grissom's form beside her but it was empty. She lifted her head off the pillows, he wasn't in the room

"Grissom" she called out into the silence.

"Grissom?" she called again as she wandered into the living room, seeing him in the kitchen she started to approach but something about the way he was standing made her stop. He was holding a knife up to the light watching it gleam then suddenly he cut the back of his hand with no scream or wince as if it hadn't hurt at all, he turned to face Sara. Sara studied his face the eyes they weren't his, I mean they were still his blue but the showed no compassion, nothing just hardness. Sara took one step back shocked at what she saw. Grissom reached a hand towards her and went to speak but all he managed to get out was Sa before he collapsed to the floor. He dropped the knife as he fell which thankfully skidded out of his grasp on the tiles. Sara stood there for a second taking in what had just happened, before she approached Grissom.

"Grissom, Grissom wake up? Come on baby open those blue eyes" she requested as she bent down to checkout his pulse. No response, damn she was going to have to shake him something she didn't want to do after what she had just seen, what if it wasn't Grissom that woke up. No that was silly this was Grissom and he was hurt she had to do something.

"Grissom, come on bugman, don't leave me alone." She said with more determination as she shook him hard. His eyelids started to flutter as her voice registered inside his head.

"That's it" she encouraged. Finally he opened them up to reveal his eyes full of sorrow.

"Can you talk? are you hurt apart from your hand? We should get you to a hospital"

"Sara, help me" The way he said it was like a small frightened boy it made Sara start to cry "Oh god, what's happened to you" She asked as she held his head in her lap and stroked his hair.


	5. Why won't you listen?

Disclaimer: Well same thing as before don't own them wish I did

**A/N: Ok so as you can see I've uploaded two chapters as a thanks for all the great reviews I'm not so happy with chapter 6, leaves too much open so I may fix it at a later date, with that said hope you enjoy the chapters and for all of you that are following my other story I promise there will be an update in the next couple of days.**

After a few minutes Sara was able to gather some composure. "Grissom, we need to get you up and to a hospital"

"No hospitals they can't help not if I'm correct in what's happening, just help me up onto the couch" Grissom requested as he sat up. Sara grabbed his good hand and helped him over to the couch.

"Grissom you're not making any sense, you need your hand seen too and you just collapsed and from what I hear this is not the first time" Sara spurted out as she paced back and forth in front of Grissom.

"My hand is fine it's just a shallow cut, now sit down before you make me sick with your pacing and I'll explain what I think is happening". Sara sat down and then proceeded to fidget with her hands. "I think somehow I'm linked to this case, somehow I have a connection with the killer, I'm seeing through his eyes, but I think only when he's in an elevated state like when he's excited, when he's about to kill or is killing. I don't know if it's because it was my first unsolved case and I was obsessed with it, or something else, but I know that no hospital can help, plus each time I see a little bit more, I can help stop this guy as we don't have any strong leads, we can't let him commit any more murders." Sara could see that Grissom was getting himself worked up she reached across and placed her hand on his leg.

"This is crazy and you're hurting yourself in the process" Sara rebutted, Grissom got up off the couch and started to head towards the front door.

"I'm not crazy it's the only thing that makes sense and I just know that he's going to strike again and strike soon".

"Where are you going?" Sara asked as she followed him up off the couch.

"I have to get back to the lab, look over the evidence maybe I'll see something now that I didn't see before" Grissom replied almost condemning himself for having any oversights.

"You're in no fit state to drive Gil, let me and we can sort through this together but first I suggest you have a shower and we get that cut cleaned up." Grissom nodded in agreement as Sara watched all his anger dissipate through his body.

The drive to the lab was quiet and somber as Grissom looked out the window in deep thought. Worry lines creased Sara's brow as she thought about what had happened back at the house. They hadn't talked about what had happened in the kitchen and Sara knew it was eating away at Grissom, he hadn't been in control when he had the knife in his hand in fact she was almost certain it wasn't even Grissom but the killer that she had seen in his eyes. She knew this was what was troubling Grissom the most, and probably even more the fact he could of hurt Sara, but she had no idea how to help him all she could hope for was this was going to be over soon and they could go back to there lives. Her train of thought was broken as she pulled into the parking lot of the lab.


	6. Listen up

Catherine was in the middle of looking over the crime scene photos for the 50th time as she heard the door to Grissom's office open. "Grissom's not here" she stated as she started to look up from the photo's.

"Actually you're wrong Cath, I've just brought him back to the lab. He's in the break room making coffee. I said I'd come get you he wants to go over the case with everybody bring the files" before Catherine could even reply she saw Sara leave as if she was in a rush to get back to the break room. Grabbing the files up from the desk she followed suit.

"You're wrong the reason why this guy is doing it is all about power not sex, I mean we haven't found any seamen at all" Nick argued with Warrick as they wandered into the break room to grab a coffee. Both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Grissom trying to make a pot of coffee, in any other situation what they saw before them would of been funny, there was Grissom reading the back of the coffee packet trying to figure out the right sort of ratio of water to coffee grinds as if it was the most complex thing in the world.

"Hey boss do you want me to make the coffee?" Nick enquired as he approached his supervisor "Griss?" Nick questioned as he got no response. Grissom's head snapped up

"Sorry, what was that?" Grissom asked as he went to place the Coffee back on the counter in defeat.

"I just asked if you wanted me to make the coffee, what are you doing in here anyway I thought you were off for the next few days getting some rest" Nick commented as he picked up the packet of coffee.

"He wanted to call a meeting, I know you're primary on this Nick but Grissom reckons he has some important information about the case" Sara answered for Grissom as she walked through the break room door

"Sara, good to have you back girl" Warrick spoke up as he went to sit at the table were Grissom had placed himself. "How was your holiday?"

"Good, missed you guys though" Sara answered as she also placed herself at the table

"We're all here then" Catherine remarked as she wandered through the door "So Grissom what have you got" All eyes turned to him at the head of the table

He looked down at his hands "The killer has started videoing his kills, he lures the girls, but they trust him so he's probably in a position such as a security guard or one where he can get the girls to leave with him. He's left handed" Grissom let out a sigh closed his eyes and continued

" He doesn't use gloves, but he does shave his whole body so we don't get hairs. He kills the girls naked but it's so he can wash off the blood after he's stabbed them. With the first victim in Vegas he kept her for at least three days before killing her, the second wasn't so lucky and the third he will probably keep for less than 24 hours. He lives alone in a house not an apartment, he must incapacitate the victims somehow as he doesn't tie them" at this point Grissom's hands started to shake

"So far he's killed a blond and a redhead, his next victim will be a brunette in the same age range as the previous four. He puts them into the dresses so everyone can see how pretty they are someone who wouldn't normally give him the time of day. Our best bet in catching him is with the video camera it's brand new and Sony if we get a catalog I think I can spot which one it is then try and trace it to possible sales in the stores." With that Grissom slowly opened his eyes and raised them to Sara's face who was sitting opposite him at the table with a grim look on her face.

Everybody else in the room where slightly shocked at what they had just heard, Nick went to question Grissom about how he knew all this when Sara gave him a stern look as to say just leave it.

"Nick, why don't Grissom and I look into the camera angle, that way if it's a dead end, no real manpower wasted" Sara requested

" Uh, yeah ok, you do that, I'll look into which stores sell Sony camera's in Vegas, Cath, War are you ok carrying on looking into the second girls identity and processing the rest of the evidence from last night" Nick commented, he knew he'd sort of been railroaded by Sara but at this point he was trusting her judgment on this camera business as for Grissom well who knew what was going on with him all he knew was that he was worried if anything Grissom looked worse than yesterday and now he had a bandage on his left hand. With tasks at hand everybody got up from their seats and headed out the door to their respective tasks.


	7. we're going for a ride

Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with CSI I would not be allowed to do what I have been so obviously I don't

**A/N: So here's where it gets interesting, I have about 4/ 5 or so chapters to go so please keep reading. For all of you that have reviewed, such a big thanks it makes me blush.**

"There seems to be a lot of Sony camera's Grissom are you sure you're going to be able to pick which one?" Sara questioned as she perched on the side of his desk

"I don't know Sara I just don't know" Grissom answered as he flicked through the catalog

"Look I'm getting hungry we didn't eat anything before we left the house this afternoon, I'm going to grab us some food, what would you like?" Sara asked as she started to get up from the desk.

'I don't want anything, I don't think I could keep it down, my head just won't stop pounding" Grissom replied as he flicked another page over.

"Baby, you have to eat, look I'll get you your favorite from the deli down the road, I'll be back soon, if you find anything don't forget to tell Nick." Sara replied and before Grissom could get a word out she was out the door.

Sara got outside into the parking lot and realized her keys were in her jacket which happened to be hanging on the chair in Grissom's office. Oh well it was a nice day she could walk it 20 minutes there and back Grissom probably wouldn't even notice how long it was considering the state he was in.

Grissom rested his head on his hand as he flicked another page he could feel his eyes drooping and he was doing everything in his power to stop it. Sara had been keeping him awake he'd been so scared he'd do something to hurt her when he was asleep that he'd forced himself to stay alert no matter what, but now with her gone he had no chance of battling the sleep that was threatening to overtake his brain and with his last thoughts of Sara his eyes closed into blackness.

Geez it was taking a long time to get served, she hoped Grissom wasn't getting worried about her. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her

"Hey, how's it going, didn't think I'd see you again after I talked your ear off last night".

Sara turned to see who was trying to get her attention, she gave an inward groan as she realized it was the Taxi driver from last night, this was the last thing she needed.

"Hey, I know I don't know you very well but, is it possible, nah you'd never go for it, well maybe, do you think you could do me a favour, you see I brought my girlfriend this neck scarf with a clasp and she sort of looks like you, you know like brown hair sort of tall and I was just wondering if you could try it on just to make sure that I've made the right choice" he questioned with almost a nervous stutter in his request.

Sara figured if it would get rid of this guy any quicker she'd do it, besides any girl that dates this guy at least **disserves** a good present if nothing else. "Ok just hang on a sec they've just called my order" She requested. After grabbing her two subs she turned to face the guy that was now slightly off to one side of the queue with the neck scarf ready to go. She went to get it off him but then realized her hands were full with her order.

"Let me" he insisted as he reached to put the scarf around her neck all was going well until he went to went to fasten the clasp where upon it got caught on Sara's skin as he pressed down.

"Ow" She let out as she tried to reach for her neck to get the damn thing off

'Oh my, oh I'm so sorry, oh I don't believe it I've made you bleed, oh no, oh dear" He looked as if he was about to cry

"Don't worry, look I have to go" Sara grumbled as she tried to get past him towards the door

'Let me give you a ride it's the least I can do, under the circumstances" the man insisted as he followed her out the door

Sara was about to refuse when she realized she sort of felt tired and also it did look like it was going to rain, plus Grissom would be worried by now so reluctantly she agreed after all she thought to herself it was the least he could do.

As the engine started up she started to feel woozy, what the hell she thought as her body started to fall asleep on her, then her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was "Sweet dreams" as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_He was driving, but he was powerful, chuckling to himself about something. He looked into the rearview mirror at her lifeless form then looking back into the mirror at himself "Catch me if you can, I'll be waiting" as he gave a little wave to the mirror._


	8. Trip to the deli anyone?

**A/N: Poor Griss I really do like him underneath it all but, well he's in a bit of strife. That said I didn't really need to give him a bloody nose but considering his problem is sort of with his brain and that pressure on the brain/stress can cause nose bleeds I thought it wasn't too far fetched. Oh and I apologise for the one swear word, if your under 13 please think of the word as sugar instead of what it actually is.**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Grissom screamed in his sleep almost as a howl more than actual words.

Catherine and Warrick had been discussing what to do next when they heard an almost animal cry come from Grissom's office. They both stopped and looked at each other wide eyed before turning heel and racing towards the source of the cry. Another one even louder than before pierced the air as they entered his office. What lay before them was something neither of them expected.

Grissom's face was covered in blood and slowly dripping onto his shirt he was thrashing from side to side as if trying to escape an invisible assailant. He was beyond normal agitation he was near manic. Just as Catherine and Warrick went to help him Nick appeared behind them.

"Nicky go grab a wet cloth from the bathroom." Catherine almost yelled at him as she continued moving towards Grissom. "Warrick you might need to hold him down, we need to wake him up and fast before he does any damage to himself"

Warrick and Catherine edged around either side of the desk so they could grab him evenly if need be.

"Grissom, Gil you need to wake up" Catherine demanded as Warrick reached to steady him.

"No, no oh god no' Grissom started to sob as Warrick started to hold him in his chair.

"Come on you need to wake up now" Catherine said angrily, her frustration for her friend showing in her words.

Slowly Grissom settled down, his breathing started evening out and his eyes sprang open.

"Sara" Grissom forced out looking from side to side at Warrick and Catherine.

"She's not here Griss she went to grab some food remember, she'll be back in a minute I can call her if you like" Warrick replied as Nick came sprinting through the door with a wet cloth hanging from his hand.

"Sara" he replied as he motioned to get up out of the chair.

"Your not going anywhere mister" Catherine replied as both her and Warrick held him down in his chair. "We need to get you cleaned up, you're a mess" she motioned for Nick to pass her the cloth. At this Grissom looked down at himself seeing his blood stained shirt "I'd say you've got a pretty good nose bleed there Gil, although it doesn't look like you've knocked it I'd say it's probably stress you worked yourself into a real state what the hell were you dreaming about, tilt your head back" Catherine requested as she started to clean his neck.

"Sara" Grissom requested angrily as if this plea would stop them from cleaning him and let him get up to look for her.

"Nick would you ring Sara seem's Grissom can't wait two seconds to find her" Catherine sighed frustrated at Grissom's persistence and lack of self preservation.

"She's not answering Cath, just going through to her voice mail" Nick commented as he closed his phone. At this Grissom pushed against Catherine and Warrick to get up, this time they let him go.

"Sara, he's got Sara" was all he got out as he raced out his office door.

"Shit, Warrick go with him, I'll meet you at the deli to try and find her so that we can calm him down, Nick stay here in case she comes back, keep trying her cell' with that they split.

Warrick raced out to the parking lot to find Grissom trying to get into his SUV.

"Griss let me" Warrick requested as he snatched the keys out of Grissom's hand, he saw anger flare in Grissom's eyes as he turned around to confront Warrick.

"Look you're in no state to drive, if you want to find Sara you're no good if you're dead in a car wreck". Warrick commented as he opened the driver's door. Grissom scrambled around to the passenger door.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Warrick requested as he pulled the Tahoe out of the car park

Grissom sighed "He has Sara, the killer has Sara, he's a taxi driver, that's how he got the victim's to trust him, he's got her drugged, we have to find her, we don't have much time' Grissom put a hand to his head and groaned

"What is it?" Warrick questioned as he looked worriedly at his supervisor.

"My head it won't stop hurting, I can't concentrate, he's got her and I can't think straight, if she dies it'll be my fault, it'll be all my fault" Grissom claimed

"You can't blame yourself Griss we just need to find this guy" Warrick replied as he pulled into the Deli. They both jumped out of the Tahoe and headed towards the door.

Warrick started to wait in line so he could question the deli staff if they'd seen Sara, Grissom just kept his distance by the door looking around the crowded deli for Sara. He had the feeling that he was going to get nothing so he decided to head back outside to the car park. Something drew him to the corner of the car park and down the side of building where there was an access drive to the street behind that's when he saw it, Sara's necklace sparkling on the gritted drive, he'd given it to her for her last birthday. As he picked it up the amount of emotion he felt overwhelmed him.

"He went this way" he muttered angrily to himself as he started to pace down the drive way and into the street, leaving Warrick and everything else behind him. He was going to find Sara and he had to do it now.


	9. Disappearing act

**A/N: I apologize as this is a really short chapter but as a treat I've put up the next chapter as well, although depending on the reviews I might have to change it. **

As Catherine pulled into the deli she noticed Grissom's SUV was already there. She prayed that Warrick had found Sara and calmed Grissom down in the process. She'd never seen Grissom like this before and frankly it frightened her, he was out of control and spiraling fast to permanent damage.

Stepping through the door of the deli she saw Warrick's head above the crowd, damn she forgot about the morning rush any evidence they would have had will have been trampled or lost. She headed over to Warrick expecting to see Grissom right beside him.

"Warrick, where's Grissom?" Catherine asked as Warrick turned around after thanking the waitress for her time.

"What, he was just by the door, Damn, he's ditched us we need to try and find him, according to the waitress Sara was here she only remembered because she's a regular customer she said some older looking guy was hitting on her made her try on a scarf but after that she left, the guy followed her out the door". Warrick told Catherine as they made their way out of the deli.

"Lets check the car park then I'm calling Brass, did the waitress give a description of the guy?" Catherine asked as they started around the perimeter of the car park.

"Just said he was average looking maybe 40 was wearing a taxi uniform but she couldn't tell which company". Warrick sighed "He's not here Catherine, he's not in a good state to be walking around Vegas he could collapse or worse".

"I'm ringing Brass, we can put an apb out on Grissom and mention the killer at the same time. I just hope to we find the killer before Grissom does". Catherine mentioned as she flipped open her phone.

"Brass it's Catherine, yeah we have a problem, I don't care if your just getting off shift, it's Grissom he's Awol and he's not in a good state, he thinks this silk dress killer has Sara and he's gone off on his own, no he's on foot, I was wondering if you could put an APB out on him, yes I'm serious, also the killer is a taxi driver we need to be looking for any out of place taxi's, ok talk to you soon".

"OK so he's put an APB out on Griss but he said it's not promising as he could be anywhere by now, I'll keep looking for him driving around, if you want to head back to the lab follow that camera angle keep in touch". Catherine commented as she turned back to her Tahoe

"Cath, just be careful" Warrick replied as he walked to the driver door of his respective Tahoe.


	10. Love and hate

**A/N. First of all please read the whole chapter, secondly don't hate me for what I've written and please continue reading as otherwise you'll probably get the wrong idea. I may end up changing parts of this chapter depending on how believable it is to you all. Lastly thank you for all your reviews.**

Sara woke to bright lights, hot bright lights she groaned as she went to roll over and then realized she couldn't move her body. What the hell? What was going on? Oh no she remembered now, that weasel taxi driver had drugged her, but how? The pin it must have had some sort of chemical that he injected into the skin. Her thoughts were interrupted by a face peering over her.

She moved her head to try and get a better look of the room. "We're awake I see" he commented with a smirk "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, we're waiting for a guest, you'll be happy to see him, but then again you might not when he does what I want him to do".

Grissom turned another corner .He was almost in a haze as he wandered the streets but this way seemed to be right as if there was some beacon he was following to his destination. After a half hour he was standing in front of a run down house on the edge of one of the old subdivisions in Vegas. He just stood there he wasn't sure what to do next, he couldn't just go knock on the door and say 'hey I think you have the love of my life in there and you're going to kill her, let me in'. So instead he'd have to look around then find a way in. He edged around the side of the building trying to see in the windows without much luck. So he gave up and walked to the back door and knocked. There surprisingly was no answer, may be he was wrong and this wasn't the place but something didn't feel right.

He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The hallway was dark and smelt damp with must. He proceeded down the edges of the hallway, as not to disturb any possible evidence eventually coming to a closed door. This door felt right she was in there, he grabbed for his gun and brought it level as he kicked the door opening swinging the barrel into the room. What he saw was like a thousand knives stabbing him in the heart, Sara was on the bed naked, she wasn't moving but he was sure she was awake and alive. Before he could react he was standing face to face with his tormenter.

"Mr Grissom nice of you to join us, I'd put that gun down if I was you" he asked

"No" Grissom answered as he started to walk towards Sara now being in her line of view.

_Very well then Mr Grissom _Grissom heard in his head as his hand moved involuntarily towards his temple gun in tow. The cold steel of the barrel pressed hard against his temple.

_Would you rather I shoot you or her? _A mocking voice asked as the gun in his hand started to move towards Sara. Grissom forced with all his might to drop the gun and eventually succeeded, the last thing he could ever do was hurt Sara.

Sara was watching the sight before her unfold, her heart was racing , she was confused Grissom had blood on his shirt, he was raising guns to his head and how the hell did he find her and where was everybody else. Her train of thought was interrupted as she looked at Grissom then towards the killer, they were just standing there not talking just staring at each other.

_So, where do we go from here Mr Grissom?_

_I know where I'd like you to go, you know there's no escaping so why don't you just let Sara go and you and I can talk._

_Wouldn't that be so convenient but no she has a purpose in fact I'd like you to kill her._

_No_

_Try and stop me Mr Grissom you're weaker than I am, pick up the knife on the table over there_

No matter how hard Grissom tried he couldn't stop his hand reaching for the knife. He felt like he was watching the scene unfold in front of him like he was on his own shoulder watching everything. He started to walk towards the bed to his beloved Sara and stopped.

_Go on kill her you know how_

Grissom faltered resulting in him smashing his shins into the side of the bed, but no matter how hard he tried to stop himself he still climbed on top of her. He looked down in her eyes, he saw the one thing he never thought he would, her frightened to see him.

_That's it, now just raise the knife_

_No, no don't make me do it_

By this stage his tormentor had walked close to the bed to get front row seats of the killing.

With all his might Grissom plunged the knife down, a gasp escaped from Sara's lips.


	11. End game

**A/N Thanks to smryczko who's brought it to my attention the lack of updating on my part, I sincerely apologise. I hope I still have some readers left out there. Here is pretty much the second to last chapter of this story as I don't want to drag it on, and hopefully I'll get that up pretty soon, so watch out, oh and for any of you that are reading my other story there is a double update been loaded (don't worry there's still at least another 4/5 chapters left in that one). Thanks for taking the time to read.**

Lifting the knife up he stabbed to the right, exactly where his tormentor was standing. He anticipated this move and grabbed Grissom's wrist making Grissom tumble off the bed and onto the floor where they started to struggle. They rolled around until there was a yell as Grissom kicked the guy, but he regained quickly and went scampering for the knife that had been knocked out of Grissom's hand in the struggle, Grissom crawled quickly to the bed where he grabbed the gun lying on the floor and raised it level with his attackers head.

"Don't make me kill you" he requested

_I'll save you the trouble, I'll kill you first_

His attacker lunged at him with the knife landing a blow to Grissom's torso at the same time Grissom squeezed the trigger aiming at the guy's head the result being them both falling to the floor at the same time. Neither got up and silence enveloped the room

Sara had never been so close to dying before, as she saw that knife coming towards her she didn't know what to do. There was the man she loved about to kill her, she closed her eyes the last thing she wanted to ever see his blue eyes boring into hers as he killed her. Then the weight on her body lifted, was this what it was like to be dead , she slowly opened her eyes she could hear Grissom and their tormentor struggling on the floor. What had happened? She shifted her head to the side she could just see a slice where the knife had landed, Grissom had stabbed the pillow not her, her mind was not put at ease as she saw Grissom had lifted the gun at his attacker where upon the guy jumped at him landing them both on the floor as the gun went off. Get up Griss I need to see you're ok, was all she could think as she willed him to come and rescue her, but nobody got up.

She tested her voice she managed to get a croaky Griss out but it was barely audible, she tried again and again until she managed to sound somewhat normal, but he didn't answer no matter how loud she got. Now if she could just get her body to co-operate. She looked down at her toes and tried to wiggle them, no luck she tried her fingers she managed to move her whole hand, now that was a bit more promising. She looked down and noticed that Grissom's cell phone was near her hand it must of got knocked off when he fell to the floor. She managed to flip it open and turn it on, now how to use his speed dial with just one hand. She pressed button 2 on the speed dial and managed to get the thing onto speaker phone it was ringing, she never thought she would be so happy to hear a phone ring.

"Willows, where the hell are you Grissom, you have us worried sick" Catherine yelled down the phone at her intended target.

"Catherine, help, we're in the killers house I don't know where, I can't see Grissom he's on the floor" Sara started to sob

"Sara, are you ok? Can you hear or see anything that might help us find you?." Catherine asked in a worried tone

"No, it's pretty quiet, the house is sort of run down, you have to hurry Grissom isn't answering me, I think he's hurt and I can't move to help him" Sara pleaded

"Ok just hold on, I'm just pulling back into the lab now I need to see if Warrick and Nick have anything so we can find you, just stay on the line" Catherine requested.

After what seemed like eternity Catherine came back on the line, "We think we have your location Brass is on the way and we'll be hot on his tail, talk to me Sara tell me what happened".

Sara tried to tell Catherine everything but her brain was still quite fuzzy from the drugs, plus she was really worried that Grissom was seriously hurt or worse dead. Suddenly she heard the squealing of tires out the front of the house.

"Sara, Grissom?" Brass yelled down the hallway

" Brass in here, Grissom's hurt and I think the suspect's dead" she didn't want to relay her fears that Grissom was also dead

Brass stepped through the doorway, his face paled at the sight before him, Grissom was on the floor face down with his eyes closed blood was seeping from underneath his body. The killer was also face down with a pool of blood around his head. He looked over at Sara and stepped towards her.

"Help Grissom" she pleaded with tears in her eyes

"The paramedics are right behind me" almost on cue they raced through the door and started to process their patients. Brass picked up a blanket and placed it across Sara's body to try and give her some decency with other people around.

"Is he ok?" she asked the paramedics as they turned Grissom

"Just let us do our job's miss, besides somebody needs to look at you" one of the paramedics replied.

A medic that was dealing with the suspect got up and approached the bed.

"Are you hurting anywhere miss?" the paramedic questioned as knelt down beside her

"No, no I just can't move I think he drugged me" she replied all the time looking over at Grissom as they placed an oxygen mask on his face.

The paramedic moved into her line of view. "Ok we'll get you to the hospital they can check you out there, can you just stay with her while I grab a stretcher" he asked Brass as he turned to move.

"It's going to be ok" Brass reasurred her but there was something in his eyes that betrayed what he really felt

As the paramedic brought back a stretcher, the other team of paramedics wheeled out Grissom and the suspects still forms.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick had all come in the same Tahoe just waiting to hear some news outside the house. Catherine had started pacing back and forth in front of the Tahoe at an accelerated pace

"What's taking them so long" she cried in frustration

They all turned as they heard a noise as the paramedics started to bring out the stretchers. Catherine brought her hand to her mouth as she saw Grissom still pale form on the second stretcher paramedics crowded around, gently bringing him to the back of the ambulances. Warrick held her back as she tried to get to him.

"Cath, they need to get him to a hospital, just let him do their jobs, we'll follow" Warrick firmly held Catherine as she started to sob.

"Where's Sara?" Nick asked as the two of the ambulances sped away in the dark.

"They're bringing her out now" Warrick motioned to the front of the house, watching Brass walking down the steps talking to Sara and trying to keep her calm while the paramedics wheeled her towards the last ambulance.

"I'll see you at the hospital" Brass placed a hand onto Sara's still form before making his way over to the remaining group

Wiping a hand over his tired face, Brass wasn't able to erase the grim look that was clearly displayed.

"So, what's happened?" Nick asked before Catherine could get a word in.

" Honestly, I don't know, Sara's been paralysed with some drug and Grissom was stabbed somehow but managed to get a shot off hitting the perp in the head, look you can't process the scene, days will have to cover, get yourself to the hospital I'll wait for them to arrive". Brass managed to get out

The only response was for the group to mumble a thanks before getting into their Tahoe and driving off leaving Brass standing alone in the midst of chaos


	12. When all is said and done

**A/N: Ok, so it is finally finished, I have to say it took me slightly longer than I thought it would (and for that I must apologise) to finish this story mainly because I was being very particular about how I wrote the last two chapters. Thank you for all that have read it and especially for those of you that have taken time to review, as this was my second fanfic ever I needed the encouragement. I sort of feel bad that this isn't the wiz bang ending that it should be but I needed closure, If anybody has any ideas how to make it better let me know. Hopefully my other fic will be finished within the next three weeks.**

Sara had been in her room for about an hour before she was allowed visitors, after all the poking and prodding and questions she was glad to see friendly faces.

"Sara, how are you doing, what did the doctors say?" Catherine asked as she approached the bed.

"The drugs are slowly wearing off, it was just a temporary paralytic agent, how's Grissom they wouldn't tell me anything" Sara replied through her tears

The look on their three faces answered everything, she started to sob harder.

"He's out of surgery, the knife sliced pretty close to the heart if we hadn't got there in time well… he's in ICU, you'll be able to see him when you're up an about" Something about Nick's tone betrayed his words

"Don't… hide … things … from … me, tell me how bad" Sara managed through the tears

"He lost a lot of blood, he's not in the best way, they don't know how long before he comes around" Catherine resigned to telling Sara the truth

"and what about him, they guy that did all of this" Sara said in a small voice

"He died on the way to the hospital" Warrick piped in " It's going to be ok"

Sara sat quietly and started to drift to sleep, taking this as their cue to leave, the remaining csi's slowly walked out of the room.

Catherine sat silently beside Grissom's bed the constant beep of the heart monitor keeping her worries in check. It had been almost a day since he'd been brought in there and he wasn't showing any signs of waking up. She sighed and looked at her watch Warrick was supposed to relieve her in half an hour so she could get Sara and bring her up to the ICU. It had been decided she would be the one to bring Sara to Grissom. Needing to stretch her legs she walked over to the window, things had gone so bad so quickly if she'd only been the one to take Grissom to the Deli she could of stopped this she would of kept an eye on him. Her thoughts were broken as she heard movement behind her. Turning quickly she saw Grissom's hand twitch, almost running back to the bed she reached it and put it in hers.

"Gil?" Catherine asked

His hand twitched again and then grasped Catherine's if not weakly.

"That's it Gil, it's time to wake up" Catherine encouraged

His eyes slowly opened, almost squinting at Catherine. He tested his mouth readying it to speak

"Sara" was all he managed to get out before starting to cough which in turn caused his eye's to widen in pain where upon he almost broke Catherine's hand which he still had in his as he tried to block it out.

"Hold on, let me get you an ice cube, just try and settle down" Catherine said soothingly as she reached for the small bucket of ice cubes beside Grissom's bed which she'd kept stocked. After administering the ice cube Catherine continued on talking to him.

" She's ok, it's all ok she's getting released in half an hour then I was going to bring her up here to see you, and now that you've woken up she'll be so happy" Catherine commented reassuringly.

"No, no Sara, almost killed her, she hate me, won't, can't , see me, hurt her, no repair" Grissom got out in a broken sentence before starting to slip back to sleep.

"No, she doesn't hate you she's worried about you" Catherine replied but he'd already drifted back to sleep. She sighed this was going to be more difficult than she thought after all they'd been through now they had Grissom's misplaced guilt to contend with. She slowly got up from the chair to get the doctor and that when he woke up next he'd be happy to see Sara.

As Sara walked into his room she gasped, he looked terrible even after Catherine had warned her she couldn't handle him looking so pale so vunerable. She walked over to the chair and sat down taking his hand in hers. Rubbing it gently she urged him to wake up.

He shifted slightly and started to stir. Slowly his eyes opened and he turned his head towards the direction of movement. He quickly turned his eyes down as he realized who was visiting him.

"Gil, Honey, look at me" Sara pleaded "Catherine told me what you said, it doesn't matter it wasn't you, you saved me, he's dead there is nothing he can do to us now, please just look at me"

Slowly he raised his head, looking her straight in the eye.

"You must hate me, I hate me, I'm sorry Sara I'm so sorry, if I could take it all back, I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me" Grissom looked away at this last comment as the tears started to come.

Sara rose from the chair and slowly turned his chin towards her face. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, I want you more now than I ever have, you have to understand that" She soothed as she wiped away the tears with the palm of her hand.

"In fact I was hoping you were going to ask me to move in with you" She added as she stared him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked hopefully

"If something positive has come out of this experience it's knowing that I could never live without you, you're stuck with me" Sara answered as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead

"That's good, I love you more than ever" Grissom slurred as the drugs made him start to fall asleep again.

"I'll be here when you wake" Sara assured him as he drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Things were going to be hard for the next few weeks but, Sara knew everything would be better than ever from now on.

**The End**


End file.
